Knowing me Knowing you
by Prof. O Higgins
Summary: I don't understand why I'm always the one who has to open my mouth... Maybe someone will one day stick up for me so I don't have to... I'm Ginny Weasley and this is the story of my sixth year, done my way... DM/GW, HP/HG, RW/LL/BZ
1. SOUNDS PEOPLE!

I sat on the floor in front of the fire, trying to block out the obvious snogging sounds and focus on my Potions homework. "This is getting me absolutely nowhere!" I muttered to myself as my patience reached the limit and I snapped. "Can any of you fecking people find somewhere to go instead of interrupting my train of thought every couple of seconds with moans and grunts?! Gods…" I yelled, jumping up from my place on the floor and pinning the whole common room with a glare. "Sorry, Gins. I'll go up to my room now…" Ron said red in the face with embarrassment as he stood and pulled his girlfriend, who I might add was also practically the color of beets.

I heard muttered "Sorry"'s and "Wow, don't be mad at us…" throughout the room as it cleared to about three people besides myself. "Thanks Gin, it was getting pretty loud in here with all those sounds…" Harry said as he winked at me and nudged Hermione, who huffed." You're just mad that it wasn't you getting yelled at for once…" I shook my head and said, "Here we go…" "Oh really? How 'bout we take this some where else then?" They quickly got up and ran out of the Common Room and towards Hermione's Head Girl room. I laughed to myself and saw that only Neville was left, but only because he was busy sleeping on his tow foot long Potions assignment. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had missed dinner and decided to get something from the kitchens.

I quickly made my way down the passageways and stairwells until I got to the opening portrait and tickled the pair that would allow me entrance. Dobby immediately ran up to me and squeaked out, "What can Dobby be getting Miss Ginny?" It had taken me several hours tow months ago to get him to pronounce my name instead of calling me Wheezy. "Some of what was at dinner would be lovely, thank you."

I sat at the table on a stool and decided to patch up my robe while I was waiting. This particular robe used to be Bill's, and I took great care in it because it was of the nicest quality, being that he was the firstborn and all. I had learned how to sew between my last year, which happened to be 5th, and this one, and started to alter all of my hand me downs so that they looked newer than usual. As I began to hem it, I heard a throat being cleared, causing me to look up from my hands.

I looked straight into swirling violet eyes, causing me to drop my robe ad the eyes glowed with amusement. "Now Draco, how could you possibly say that she is completely worthless? She's gorgeous and she knows how to use her hands…" I broke from his gays, only to be pulled into crystal blue ones that looked gray in this light. "Hullo ferret." I said pleasantly as I bent down and grabbed my robe as my food and a goblet of apple juice appeared in front of me. "Hullo weaselette. I see that you missed dinner. You're a stick as is, you need to eat more." I glared at him and said, "Blaise, could you be so kind as to tell the vermin inn this room that I am not a stick and that I eat twice as much as Ronald." I heard him really the message all the while chuckling at me while I continued to eat. "Jeez, I was just sayin'…" "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Muggle Studies, but I can see that you're busy eating… "Blaise said before winking. I blushed and my thoughts went to what he was talking about…

We really did have Muggle studies homework, but he wanted to talk about our artwork for the private lessons we have by request of Dumbledore. The still life nude is what he's referring to and he knows that I know without saying anything. "So, when do you want to do it?" I shrugged and said, "Whenever is good with me. Just let me know, alright?" "Let's do it now, I wanna get it started before I decide to forget and procrastinate…" I nodded and said, "At least let me finish eating…"

"What're you talking about?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face. "Didn't you know that Blaise and I have regular shag dates. It's his turn to choose…" I winked conspiratorially at Blaise who said, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Man, I'm fecking stupid…" Draco's jaw just dropped and I finished my juice and took Blaise's out stretched hand, linking my fingers with his. "Ciao, bello." I called as we walked out of the kitchen, with big smiles on our faces. As soon as the portrait closed behind us, I lost it and began cackling, while Blaise shook his head and said, "You're bloody evil, you know that, right?" I nodded with a smirk after my laughter subsided. "You know you love it…" "I'm so fucked…"

**yeah, i know its short...sue me why dontcha? Im writing this instead of finishing my research paper thats due first thing tomorrow... damn you mr D!!! **

**seriously, tell me if you like or dislike, I wont judge at all!!!**


	2. I need apsychosomething

**I noticed tnat I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Sorry this one took forever, but I've been busy with school, work, and my huge All Catholic concert that was on tuesday. Seriously, I apologize for the amount of time in between chapters. I had this done...thursday, but I didn't get a chance to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K, but its not the reality. This is my plot only, just not the characters...**

**Ginny's thought are the italicized phrases, just to let y'all know.**

Chapter 2---I need a...psycho-something...

Ten minutes later, I was sitting naked as Blaise posed me. I wound up sitting with my legs crossed, right over left and my feet next to my hips. My right arm was covering my breasts and my left was holding me in this position. "Okay, I think this will do just fine…" I didn't say anything and he sat on his bed and began to sketch me. I quickly lost myself into my thoughts and began to go over this day's events.

_I still can't believe that I forgot to eat! Jeez, that's the second time this week… maybe I should see that…fuck, what's it called?_

_A psycho-something…anyway, then Malfoy with his "You missed dinner" and "You're a stick", who the fuck does he think he is? _

_Someone special? Ha, he bloody wishes… but he did genuinely seem nervous. Aww hell, I need help…_

"Ginny!!!" I heard a voice yell and I shook my head to see Blaise with a smug smile on his face.

"Whadya want?"

"Actually, someone's been trying to get your attention for about, oh five minutes or so…" I looked around, my eyes finally noticing Malfoy's form next to Blaise. He was staring, unabashed at my body. I felt the gigantic smirk appear on my face and said, "Malfoy, I know I'm drop dead sexy, but could you stop staring? It's slightly discomfiting."

I snickered when he made no move. _Gods, is he gonna stop?_ I kept my body in perfect condition, with a six-pack, defined legs, and still maintaining my 32D size and my 37 inch hips. At only 5 feet tall, I sure was quite the anomaly. I stood up and he finally tore his gaze up to my face. He actually had the balls to look unabashed about what he was doing!

"So, like what you see?" I asked, genuinely curious as I slowly walked towards him. "Gods yes…" he whispered as he still looked at me.

Blaise winked before nudging him and saying, "Why don't you say it a little louder so she can here ya? I don't think she'll mind…"

I glared at Blaise as I began to turn red with the infamous Weasley blush. He shrugged and the both of us looked at Malfoy for an answer.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact…" he said slowly as he began to smile.

All I have to say about that is, "Oh fuck me…"

"When and where?" he asked, the smile still on his face. I blushed even darker as I realized I had said that out loud.

Blaise stood and placed a robe across my shoulders and I pulled it closed around me before I shrugged and said, "I don't think that would happen, but I'll let you know…"

I heard a cackle and a raucous laugh behind me, which made me turn around to see Blaise and Pansy Parkinson holding on to each other for dear life.

"Hullo Pans. So nice of you to drop by unannounced during this embarrassing scene…" I muttered as I quickly began searching for my clothes. I found everything but my… "Blaise, where the fuck did you put my knickers?" He smirked at me and didn't answer. "You limey bastard… those are my favorite ones…"

"On one condition…" he said, hugging me close to whisper in my ear, "He really and genuinely likes you. Put him out of his misery, would you luv?"

I let out a small laugh before whispering in his ear, "Prove it." _Shit, this isn't going to bode well for me._

"Hey Draco, I need you to do something for me…" Blaise said as he slowly let go of me. "Sure mate, what is it?"  
"Prove it to her…" _This is SO not gonna go fucking well…_

"Ginevra lets go to my room, shall we?" Malfoy said a Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face as he outstretched his hand for me to take. Stupid bint that I am, I did. He led me out of the room, through the Common Room and into a corridor that led to a single portrait. The portrait was that of a beautiful mermaid with red hair.

She smiled at him and he said something in Gaelic that was too low for me to actually hear enough to translate. _I'm SO fucking screwed now…_ I followed him in and found myself standing face to face with the last person I wanted to be.

"Now, how shall I prove it to you first?" I shrugged, feeling a little scared at him for being so close. He had a pensive look on his face before he nodded to himself and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me like he meant it.

Now, I'm no kissing expert, but this kiss was so fucking mind-blowing that I just basked in it and kissed him back. He held me as close as possible, and I wrapped my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer tom mine as we stopped to breathe.

"Was that sufficient enough for you, or do you want some more to further prove myself to you?" I felt the shit-eating grin bloom on my face as I said, "More please…"

He smiled again, and because I was so close I noticed that he had the biggest fucking dimples in the world.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him as hard as I could, a smile on my face. I felt him laughing before he pulled away and said, "What was that for?"

"You have the biggest, sexiest dimples I've ever seen…" He smirked and kissed me again, forcing me against the doorframe.

Twenty minutes later, we were lying in bed holding each other. I was humming some random tune as he stroked my hair. No words were exchanged for some reason, and I felt two things. Complete. Content. Who woulda thunk that I would feel like this with Draco fucking Malfoy? Certainly not I.

"So, who gets to announce to Blaise?"

My hand immediately went to my nose s I pointed at myself and yelled, "Not me!" "Fuck! I forgot all about that stupid thing…" Then he smirked at me and said, "You do realize I'd have to get up, don't you?" I nodded and rolled over so that he could move, which made him grumble about lazy witches and fat asses.

He walked over to the fireplace and yelled, "Blaise Zabini, get your bloomin' arse over here this instant or so help me…" Blaise came through the fireplace and landed on the floor.

"What can I help ya with, mate?"

"You knew that we would get together, didn't you…lazy bastard…"

"And your point is what?"

"That this is your entire fault! Well mostly yours…" I muttered as I glared at him, my gaze softening as I noticed Draco look at me sadly.

"You know what I mean, don't you love?" I asked him, a pensive mood overcoming me.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, you tell me…" I sighed and motioned for him to come over to me, which he did, and I wrapped myself around him.

"Listen, if it wasn't for Blaise and his nosey self, this wouldn't have happened. Period."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head before waving Blaise away from us to back where he came from.

"I see how it is…I know when I'm not wanted."

"Bye Blaise! Oh, did you finish?" he shook his head and said, "I finished enough of the initial sketch to be able to paint it."

I nodded and just rested my head against Draco's shoulder and fell asleep.

**I wanted to thank dani for her review and that she really helped... I hope the format was better this time around!**

**Please review guys! It would make me smile...**


	3. Use Your Time Wisely!

**hey guys! sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been extremely busy, then I got writers block just when I was in the middle of a sentence... **

**Goddess I hate that, but i finally worked my way through this and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: this story comes from the mind of a fucked up individual, but was influenced by the amazing J.. everything but this storyline is hers, so remember that!**

**CHAPTER 3--- Use Your Time Wisely!**

The dream that's been haunting me for the past two months started quickly enough.

_I walked down the deserted street, hoping that the cold I was feeling was because of the weather and not what I thought it was. Dementors, ugly giant things. Every time I run into one, I never have the stamina or strength to fight back long enough to conjure my patronus. __I continued walking, but this time I saw a person leaning up against a house that was not even 3 meters from where I was. Their hood was up, and a gloved hand was twirling a wand nonchalantly as I finally made my way over to them. __When I got next to them, I heard a familiar voice say, "Nice night, but aren't you a bit chilled?" the hood was taken down and I saw Draco's face, causing me to relax completely as he pulled me into his arms. _

"_You have the weirdest dream going on right now. Why does it seem that there are hundreds of dementors around?"_

"_Because there are. I've been having this dream for…HEY! Get outta my dream, that's very rude to do!" I yelled as I attempted to pull away. _

"_Not a chance, besides you were tossing and turning so I wanted to find out why. I can see the reason, so tell me how long."_

"_Two months, and I have it every night." I whispered, shivering violently as I recalled how the dream was going to get worse in about a minute. _

_He kissed the top of my head and held me closer just as the dementors came out…_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy as I felt Draco hold me closer to him and whispering non-sensible words into my ear.

When I finally calmed down, Draco loosened his grip a little and said, "Hey, why did you wake up?"

I shook my head quickly, which immediately showed that something was face turned extremely serious as he sat up and said, "Ginevra, why would you lie to me? This is extremely serious."

I shook my head again as I felt myself tear up at how the dream always ends. "Please…tell me."

I sighed and the tears over flowed as I said, "The world collapses. I'm the first to die."He sucked in a breath and shook his head in disbelief.

I nodded and he pulled me closer to him as he whispered, "I just got you, I can't lose you already…"

I sobbed into his shoulder as I felt him begin to breathe harshly as he buried his face into my hair.

I can't tell you how long we held each other, but it seemed like forever and a day before we let go and just looked at each other.

He brushed my hair out of my face before he kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine. We sighed as we heard the door open and the sound of feet walking into the room.

"Hey, you guys goin' to breakfast?" we heard someone say as I looked over and saw Blaise standing there looking extremely uncomfortable watching us.

"Hey Blaise. Yeah, I gotta go change anyway." I gently pulled away from Draco before I kissed him and left via floo.

I crept through the Common Room and into my room, taking a quick shower and changing uniforms. I ran down the stairs and straight into my brother.

"Not so fast, Gin. Where were you last night?" I cocked an eyebrow and said, "You first."

His eyes narrowed and he muttered, "Touché. You won this time…" He whirled around and walked quickly through the portrait as I ran after him.

"Have you spoken to her yet? I think you should, really."

He shook his head and slowed for me to reach him so that the world wouldn't know his secret.

"No, I haven't Gin. I love her, but he's… I don't know…" I nodded in understanding and said, "Do you really wanna know where I was last night?"

He shook his head and said, "If you want to tell me, than fine. I won't force you to."

I nodded again and said, "I was with Blaise to do my art project. Then I was with Draco…"

He stopped walking and said, "Really? That's kind of funny since you hate him and all."

"I don't hate him! He's just really annoying, that's all."

He smiled at that and said, "He's actually an okay bloke. And that's saying loads coming from me."

I smiled before I jumped on him and gave him a giant hug.

"ALRIGHT!!! Geroff me!" He yelled as he pulled me off him and gently set me back on my feet as we got to the doors of the Great Hall.

Ron went through first as he heard someone yelling my name, my full name.

I stopped and turned around as I was pulled into the arms of someone that I couldn't see but I relaxed as I felt Draco's lips on mine.

When we stopped, I smacked his arm and said, "You scared me! That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." I heard Blaise say.

I turned in Draco's arms and said, "Yet, all three of you are lying to each other. Hmm…" "Bitch…that's not nice to bring up."

"If you actually thought about it, you're all cheating on each other."

He glared at me again and stormed through the doors, blue robes billowing behind him.

"That wasn't very nice, however truthful it was…" Draco whispered into my ear before he kissed my neck.

"So, seating arrangement?" "Hmm…sit with me now and lunch I'll sit with you. What period is yours?" "Fifth." "Lunch it is, so c'mon. I wanna shock the world already…"

I felt a smile spread over my face and nodded enthusiastically as we laced our fingers together and slowly walked through the doors.

* * *

My eyes sought out Ron, who had an encouraging smile as he sat with Colin and Dennis Creevey, as far away from Harry and Hermione's love fest as possible.

My eyes swept over the people close to my heart, all of them encouraging the two of us to be ourselves as we made our way over to Blaise, Pansy and Theodore Nott, sitting across from them.

Draco and I smiled at each other as we took in the silence before we kissed each other and began to eat and chat with our friends at the table.

I looked up from my plate to see everyone still waiting for Ron to explode, but he was too busy talking to Dennis, but not before I saw the conspiratorial wink in our direction.

"I hope he does something astonishing…" Blaise whispered to us as he watched Ron after the wink.

"I hope so too. Oh look, there go the gossip twins…" I muttered as I noticed Lavender and Parvati walk up to my brother, clearly wanting to know details.

He shook his head and stated, rather loudly I want to add, "If she wants him, it shouldn't be up to anyone but the two of them to decide that. Grow some balls and ask her yourselves, dammit."

They huffed in unison before beginning their trek across the hall towards Slytherin. I snickered at them and continued to eat, holding Draco's hand still as he ate with his other hand.

"Now love, don't laugh at the idiots. They just want to help."

I raised an eyebrow at this and said, "What help? To distort the truth into something horrific? I think not."

I heard a throat being cleared obnoxiously, making me tear my eyes from Draco's face. I looked at the two people in question and sneered at them before saying, "May I help you?"

They both nodded enthusiastically while I heard Theo mutter, "To your graves?" to Blaise and Pansy.

I heard Draco snort as they said, "What is goin' on between you two? Don't you, like, hate each other?"

I looked at Draco and smirked before saying, "Would people like that do this?" Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded ever so slightly to show he was going with me on this.

I pulled his face towards mine as he pulled me close as we snogged in the range of "gouge your eyes out if viewing".

I heard lots of laughter as well as gagging noises probably from Blaise or someone close by. We broke for air and looked to where the gossip twins used to be standing and found it open air like it was supposed to stay.

"I think they took the hint…" I whispered to Draco, who nodded in agreement before smiling as he began to eat again.

"That was the grossest thing I have ever viewed in my whole life!" Blaise yelled as he kept rubbing his eyes.

"Oh shut up! We've all seen you do that before, so don't even try it!" Pansy yelled before returning her attention to her food.

"Shut the fuck up…" Blaise muttered as he noticed Luna make her way over to sit next to Blaise. She whispered something into his ear before they both got up and walked out of the hall, Ron trailing behind them worriedly.

The four of us looked at each other as we simultaneously said, "Oh shit…"

Theo took Pansy into his arms as we stopped eating and kept listening to the silence for something.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" I heard a familiar voice yell before Luna stormed in with her hair flying behind her as she grabbed me an dragged me out to the confrontation.

All three of them looked at me with annoyance as Luna said, "So you knew about all of this?"

I nodded slowly and said, " I didn't want to be the one to say anything. You three should've spoken to each other about what was going on…"

I turned to walk away but was pulled into Ron's embrace and whispered, "Sorry for putting this on your shoulders, Gin. I shouldn't have burdened you with this."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Please resolve this like I've asked for the past two weeks." They all nodded and walked towards an empty classroom.

* * *

I made my way back inside and immediately put myself on Draco's lap and put my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly as Pansy began questioning me.

"What happened? Are they mad at each other? Tell me!"

I looked at her and said, "They all found out, and are talking about it right now. Don't worry about it."

She looked at me closely then nodded in agreement. I pushed my food around, unable to eat now.

"Hey, you hardly ate. Where's the Weasley stomach at?" Draco whispered into my ear, holding me tight.

"I'm just not hungry anymore…" "You need to eat, don't you let this bother you…" I nodded and kissed his cheek before getting up and eating my toast and pulling him out of the hall.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked while laughing.

"We have ten minutes before class and I wanna use it wisely." I looked up at him with a smirk and wiggled my finger in the classic "come here you" way.

He smiled and we spent those minutes very wisely.


	4. White Sweaters, Emerald Bras

**So sorry for the length of time that this has taken me. I've been caught up in my life but I had the whole chapter done. I wanted to do Draco POV, but decided against it because the summary states that it is all Ginny. Sorry. Since I am graduating soon(yay me!!!), all of my time will be put into this. if anyone wants to beta, just let me know. I would ask a friend of mine but shes busy with her own story at the without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK, no matter how much I want to be. Besides, why would she pair Draco and Ginny up? Someone should most definitely ask her that question one day...**

****

White Sweaters, Emerald Bras...

Ginny POV

Classes went by in a blur for me that day. Lunch was pretty much a repeat of breakfast without the whole storming out of the hall thing with my brother, Blaise, and Luna.

Thank the Gods that they resolved all of that.

We were hanging out in his Common Room, just not saying anything.

I thought about today's events, smiling when I got to the ten minutes between breakfast and first period.

_We ran to a deserted classroom near the Hall and locked it before looking at each other with lust filled gazes. _

_He pulled me towards him and crushed me against him, mouth firmly against mine as I let my hands glide from his back to his hair, twining my fingers into his locks. _

_I felt his hands go underneath my skirt to pull me flush against him and to just grab my butt._

_He gently pushed me against the wall and kissed his way from my mouth to my neck, kissing and biting his way to the color of my shirt._

_I felt my shirt open quickly as he gazed at my chest with a slight grin._

"_Tell me what you're thinking…" I whispered, causing him to look up at me. _

"_How much I just wanna forget classes and do so many things to you…"_

_I grinned and kissed him before letting go and beginning to button my shirt back up. _

"_I wasn't done yet!" he growled out at me, causing me to blush as I said, "I wanna get to class on time, besides I gotta do a hickey check." _

_He grinned at me before saying, "Gin, you've got at least four." _

_I snarled before saying, "Shit…" casting a Glamour on my neck and glaring at him. _

_He put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "Hey , you didn't complain one bit." _

_I took his hands and said, "C'mon and walk me to class…"_

He brought me out of my thoughts when he kissed my hand and asked me what I had been thinking about.

"Just you. And that everything is falling into place right now." He nodded in agreement as I placed my head onto his shoulder and started to play with a piece of thread on my favorite white sweater.

I felt a tug on my sweater and saw his hands trying to get to my bra. I yelled, "Don't you dare fuck up this sweater! Bill gave it to me, I'll have you know…"

He smirked at me as he said, "Yeah, you're favorite brother. I'll try not to rip it, promise…" I felt my famous blush bloom onto my face.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Now, my question is, why would you wear a see through sweater with a green bra? I mean, I'm not saying it's a bad thing but your sweater is white…"

I stuck out my tongue, causing him to capture my mouth with his.

"'Scuse me, this is not a make out zone! I'd rather not see you two practicing tonsil hockey." I heard Ron say as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room with Blaise and Luna.

I saw Draco smirk before he opened his mouth.

"Hmm…seeing as how this is Slytherin territory, who died and made a Gryffindor in charge of the Head Boy? It sure as hell wasn't me, besides I wouldn't choose you even if you were the…"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Draco?" "Yes dear?" "Shut the fuck up. This Gryffindor orders you to, and I wanna move this elsewhere…" I watched his smirk disappear as Blaise collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

"Fecking wanker…" he muttered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I saw his Heads portrait on the wall that we just passed.

I looked up at him as he smiled at me and said in reply, "Now why would I go to a room that hundreds of people have slept in doing anything and everything and not be revolted? You know my first time walking in that room I found a thong? I wanted to vomit! Especially since it was fucking huge! I mean, who wears something like that if they weigh so much? I understand its for self-esteem reasons, but a lace one? Apparently someone enjoyed a lot of meat on their women…"

I smacked him upside the head hard, smiling in satisfaction when I heard him hiss in pain.

"That was so rude! It's not nice to talk like that!"

"You know what else is revolting?" I shook my head negatively.

"Sexy lingerie for women that have holes in it. I mean, what's the point of having on lingerie if you can't take part in taking it off. The holes are just a way to leave it on the whole time!"

I looked at him strangely before saying, "You are a freak of nature, Draconius…"

"Don't tell me you never thought of it!"

"I'm not saying that at all, but I don't go around voicing it…"

I looked at her in shock before yelling, "LIAR! You always voice your opinion on everything without even contemplating it."

I saw that look come into her eyes causing me to gulp in apprehension.

"Fine then, I'll tell you something."

She looked at me before she went on to say, "Keeping in this vein, I think that wearing lingerie is pointless in the first place. I mean, it doesn't even stay on for that long, and the girl is lucky if it's even in good condition." I nodded in agreement before I pulled her to me and kissed her, hands underneath the sweater I had admired.


	5. The Dreaded Meeting of the Mum

**Sorry about how late this is...I just haven't been feeling this story at all lately. That and my time has been taken up by practicing, work, adn just writing in general. For some reason, Im having an easier time with my other story than with this one.**

**It might also be the fact that bc my bf isnt intown right now I have nothing to occup myslef with...**

**Oh well...**

**Disclaimer- I am not JK, no matter how much I wish I was... Go see HP 6!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5~~~~

After some more *cough* activities *cough*, I fell asleep.

Yet again, the dream started.

_I walked down the yet again deserted street. _

_The fog had set in already, and Draco was already walking up to meet me._

"_So, do ya think that you can get farther tonight?" Draco asked as he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders and shrunk it as we walked around the first building._

_I nodded slightly, my eyes already glued to the sky as I reached for his hand for strength._

"_You see that red awning on that brown bricked building?" I asked him as I saw the first of the dementors._

"_Yeah, what about it?" _

"_I suggest you enforce it so that we can hide under it right about now…"_

_He looked at me in speculation before I saw him raise his wand and do what I said before he pulled me underneath it._

"_You know, I'm only doing this because you asked me to…I really don't wanna watch myself die tonight."_

"_You're not going to. See, it has yet to factor in the fact that I won't be letting you out of my sight EVER now." _

_I smiled at him as I stuttered out, "Really?"_

_He nodded curtly as he pulled me into his arms and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_I felt the unbearable cold that accompanies the dementors, but at the same time a warmth blanketed over me as a brilliant Hungarian Horntail blasted out of Draco's hand and enfolded it's wings around us, causing me to shake myself out of my stupor._

"_How did you do that?" he shrugged and said, "I've always been better at wandless. Try it, you might surprise yourself…"_

_I nodded and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" but nothing came out of my hand or my mouth. _

"_Gin, think of me and your family. Happy times! You can't let them think for you…" his voice sounded far away, but I felt myself nod._

I woke up wrapped around Draco, hysterical.

"Shh, it's okay… You're awake now…" he ran a hand soothingly from the top of my hand to my lower back as he held me.

I sobbed for a little longer before I finally spoke. "Do you understand why I wanted to wake up now? It's horrible…"

"Sweetie, something terrifies you to the point of immobilizing you. I can understand why you wouldn't want to see what you think will happen. How long did you last the first time?" he asked as I unwrapped myself and just sat in his lap, his arms still around me as I took a shuddering breath as I struggled to remember that first dream.

"I struggled with my patronus, only getting out a first level instead of my silver-tailed fox. I was kissed almost immediately then I watched as some unknown person in a black robe picked up my body and carried me away…obviously grieving…"

I looked up at him to see him lost in thought before he said, "Would you laugh if I told you that I loved you for awhile and that I probably was that person and was too chicken to help you for fear of what would happen in the long run?"

I shook my head quickly as I said, "No, I wouldn't laugh! I can't say that I love you just yet, but I don't want to let you go…ever, I think." I finished, looking him in the eye as I felt my eyes fill with tears as we just stared at each other.

"Bugger, Gin I didn't mean to make you cry…" Draco whispered as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I know you didn't, I'm sorry. I just get so emotional after this dream that I just can't help it…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, I'm here. Let's find something to distract you with and maybe in the morning you could talk to Sev…I mean Snape about your dream."

I pulled my face from where it was and said, "Now, why would I need to talk to him if this dream isn't real?"

"Gin, I think it is very real now…Your dream wouldn't have changed course at all if it was just a dream. A premonition factors in new things so that the outcome could change…everyone knows that. I thought you had the highest marks in Divination?"

I blushed as I nodded but I still tried to argue with him about talking to Snape.

"But he hates Gryfs and you know it! Why would he help me out?" I asked, my voice rising in volume ever so slightly.

"Because, he also has premonitions and understands how hard they are to live with. That and the fact that he loves you and he's my godfather."

I looked at him in shock.

"He does NOT!"

"Yes he does! Notice how he praises you like he does the Slytherin and how he only deducts points when it's absolutely necessary from you. He loves ya, Gin…"

I felt an eyebrow rise as I began to realize that he was absolutely right about what he said.

"Wow, how could I have missed that…?"

"Because he's not obvious like McGonagall…"

I nodded in agreement before saying, "I think we should stop talking about this now…"

"Oh? What would you rather be doing instead?" he asked as he gently laid me on my back before kissing me lovingly.

"Take a bloody wild guess…" I muttered, causing Draco to laugh before he looked at me and I noticed how dark his eyes had gotten in the last 5 minutes.

"Now, now…good girls don't say things like that and you know it…" he admonished as he pulled his shirt off and then mine, kissing my belly button before slowly kissing his way up to my collarbone.

"Who said I was?" I retorted as my fingers began to thread themselves in his hair.

"Take it off…" he muttered as he unclasped my bra one-handed and began to play with my breasts.

I moaned before gasping out, "What off? I'll do it…"

He chuckled as he licked a nipple before blowing on it and said, "The glamour."

I waved my hand and I felt the magic slide off my neck as he took it in his mouth and I felt a hand creep downwards to the waistband of my boy shorts.

He switched breasts, making me moan even louder before I felt him cup me over my knickers.

"Fuck, Gin…" he groaned out before he slid down and left a hickey on my hipbone before he ripped down my knickers and took all of me into his mouth right as I heard the floo blaze on.

"Draco…"I whispered, trying to get his attention and failing miserably because I wanted him to finish first.

"Draco!" I moaned just as I heard a woman's voice call out, "Drakie, dear!"

Draco's eyes flew to mine as he stopped what he was doing and helped me to put myself to rights before he threw on trousers and a button up shirt before answering the woman.

"Mum, what a _pleasant_ surprise!" I blanched and began to scour for my skirt, finding it right next to the open door.

I threw it on as well as my sweater before going out to meet the one woman every girlfriend dreaded.

The Mum.

* * *

**SO... who didnt see that comin? I happen to love me some Narcissa...**

**I am so pumped to be seein HP saturday... **

**Now I just have to wait for the bf to come back to me with a perfect tan so I can go brood about being a white skinned, green eyed and redheaded irish girl some more...**

**Please review, its better than havin Draco go down on you, even if it is interrupted...**


End file.
